


no rest for the wicked

by darlingargents



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Humor, an almost proposal, supervillains have the worst timing on the planet and/or are conspiring to make artemis miserable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-20 15:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingargents/pseuds/darlingargents
Summary: Prompt: Artemis Crock/Zatanna Zatara, date interrupted





	no rest for the wicked

This night had been planned for weeks.

Artemis had gone all out. A reservation booked at the fanciest restaurant they could afford on their joint salaries, the word sent out to the Justice League that they would not be on call for this one day, and — secretly — the ring in Artemis’s purse that felt like a lead weight.

Her cover for the excessiveness of their date night was that it was Zatanna’s birthday, and she wanted to celebrate. That morning she’d given Zatanna her non-secret gifts — a pair of earrings shaped like top hats with bunny ears sticking out the top, among others — and made her breakfast, and they’d gone on a romantic stroll in the morning. They both did a bit of necessary work in the afternoon, and now it was time. Artemis had never been so scared and so excited at the same time as she waited by the door, already dressed.

“Hurry up!” she called.

“I’m coming!” The bathroom door opened and Zatanna came out, still stuffing her makeup kit into her purse as she stepped into her heels. She wore a black dress with a white belt and black fishnets, and her hair was swept up elegantly, showing off the earrings Artemis had given her. She smiled up at Artemis almost shyly once she finally got her heels on and was ready to go.

Artemis’s heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest with love. Before she could drop down on one knee and propose on the spot, she offered her arm. “Ready?”

Zatanna grinned. “Ready.”

* * *

Once they finally arrived at the restaurant — traffic had been a nightmare, and Artemis wasn’t sure why — and got their table, Artemis was almost sure she was going to either explode from nerves or just leave the ring in her bag. The night was utterly perfect, and she didn’t think Zatanna would say no, but if she did, it would ruin her day and all the memories and they’d probably break up and Artemis would be alone forever.

She stabbed at her food a little more aggressively than necessary, cutting off her train of thoughts. It didn’t matter if Zatanna said no. And Artemis was pretty sure she wouldn’t. They’d been dating for almost five years. They lived and worked together. They had a cat together. They were in it for the long haul.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Zatanna said, waving her fork in front of Artemis’s face. “You went somewhere for a second there.”

“Sorry,” said Artemis. She looked down and realized they were almost done eating. “Did you order dessert?”

Zatanna’s eyebrows shot up. “A minute ago, yeah. I told them it was my birthday. You really zoned out, didn’t you?”

If dessert was coming, it was time. She swallowed her last bite of food, checked Zatanna’s plate — only a little bit of food left, and she was picking at it — and reached into her bag, grabbing the velvet-lined box.

“Zatanna,” she said, and pushed her chair out from the table just a little.

Her phone went off, the word WORK (SIDE) flashing on the screen. A call from the Watchtower.

No. No, this was not happening. This was their night off. This was not allowed.

She stared at the buzzing phone for almost the whole ring, and Zatanna picked it up and answered just before it went to voicemail, shooting Artemis a confused look as she did so.

“Hello?”

Artemis could hear the voice on the other end without the phone even being on speaker. It was Nightwing. “Zee? Why are you answering? Never mind, there’s no time — there’s a supervillain threat and you two are closest. We need you to occupy it until we can get a few more people to in to deal with it.”

Artemis grabbed the phone out of her hand. “No. Absolutely not. This is our night off.”

“Supervillains don’t take breaks, Artemis!”

At the same time as he spoke, a laser beam went past the window of their restaurant. A car parked on the side of the road exploded and the windows of the restaurant exploded, showering broken glass around them. Then the screaming started.

Fuck. They really couldn’t ignore this.

“We’re on our way.” Artemis ended the call, shoved her phone and the ring box back in her bag, and tossed two hundred dollars in cash on the table. “Keep the change!” she shouted as she stood and took Zatanna’s hand.

As Zatanna cast a spell to change them into costume and they sprinted down the street towards the source of the lasers, her mind was still on the ring, now in a sensible backpack.

After they defeated this supervillain, she vowed. Right after. In costume, if needed. No matter what happened, she would propose before the night was out.

**Author's Note:**

> zatanna ABSOLUTELY said yes and also the ring wasn't a diamond it was a sapphire because diamonds are boring


End file.
